Secangkir Afeksi (Kise x Kasamatsu Fanfiction: Police! AU)
by jeizelnut
Summary: [ Kise Ryota x Kasamatsu Yukio ] Sebuah cerita ringan tentang si pecandu kopi dan si pemuda penuh perhatian. / Terinspirasi dari karakter RK900 aka Nine dan Gavin Reed dari Detroit Become Human (Fanfiksi ini sebelumnya pernah saya terbitkan dengan oc bernama Rory Maxwell dan Harrison Reed di akun sebelah). / IT'S NOT REALLY A BOY x BOY STORY BUT JUST A BROMANCE!


—_Kantor Kepolisian Prefektur Kanagawa_

"Kasamatsu! Angkat pantatmu dari sana dan cepat kemari!" suara dengan nada memerintah itu membuat sebagian orang di ruang divisi penyelidikan menolehkan kepala mereka kearah si pemilik nama, terlihat tengah duduk di depan komputer seraya meminum segelas kopi hitamnya tanpa ada tanda akan segera pergi meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Aku sedang mengetik laporan yang kau minta jadi bisakah kau tidak menggangguku, Pak Tua?!"

Hanya jawaban dengan nada suara meninggi yang terdengar. Emosinya sedang tak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini, ia benar-benar butuh tidur.

"Demi Tuhan Kasamatsu Yukio, aku ini atasanmu, jadi cepat kemari atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan bonus akhir tahunmu!"

Kasamatsu menghela napasnya, ia membutuhkan bonus itu untuk melunasi cicilan akhir mobilnya. Dengan enggan ia pun menutup _folder_ di komputernya, menghabiskan sisa kopi di gelasnya sebelum pergi menemui atasannya.

"Baik, baik aku dat-"

**BRAK**

Kasamatsu terperanjat, ia yang hampir berdiri kini kembali terduduk di kursinya ketika setumpuk berkas dijatuhkan di atas mejanya. Matanya melirik sekilas kearah berkas yang bahkan tebalnya melebihi tebal dompetnya diawal bulan itu, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada wanita yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya Tuhan, tumpukan apa lagi ini?!" Kasamatsu menatapnya tak percaya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, memijit pelan kedua pelipisnya;kepalanya semakin terasa sakit sekarang.

"Berkas dari Letnan Imayoshi. Ia ingin kau segera memeriksanya," ucap wanita itu singkat. Segera pergi setelahnya, tak membiarkan Kasamatsu mengeluarkan protesnya.

Satu helaan kembali terdengar—bahkan terdengar lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, di iringi suara berderit dari kursi ketika si pemilik pergi meninggalkannya. Kasamatsu berjalan menuju ruang bertuliskan 'Kepala Divisi Penyelidikan', berhenti tepat di ambang pintu sebelum mengetuk pintu berbahan kayu yang telah setengah terbuka itu.

**TOK**

**TOK**

"Cepat masuk dan duduk," ucap Takeuchi—atau Takeuchi Genta untuk lebih lengkapnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang tengah ia baca sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Kasamatsu segera menurutinya, duduk di salah satu kursi dan terlihat menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Takeuchi dengan tidak sabar.

"Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan? Cepat katakan, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Takeuchi akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas di tangannya pada Kasamatsu yang kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Katakan padaku, sudah berapa gelas kopi hitam yang kau minum hari ini?"

Alis Kasamatsu terangkat sebelah, bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut atasannya.

"Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan tapi aku rasa yang barusan adalah gelas ke...lima?" jawabnya terdengar ragu.

Takeuchi menghela napas, mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Ini bahkan belum masuk jam makan siang dan kau sudah menghabiskan lima gelas kopi?"

Kasamatsu tersenyum mengejek, "Aku benar-benar harus tetap terjaga selama beberapa hari terakhir dan kepalaku harus menanggung akibatnya sekarang. Kasus terakhirku benar-benar merepotkan, ditambah kau memajukan _deadline_ laporanku. Kemudian semalam si mata empat sialan itu kembali melemparkan satu kasus padaku dan memintaku untuk segera memeriksanya, jadi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan fakta aku meminum terlalu banyak kopi hari ini?"

Takeuchi terdiam sejenak, mengamati wajah Kasamatsu yang terlihat kelelahan. Beberapa bekas luka di wajahnya yang ia dapat dari kasus terakhirnya bahkan membuatnya terlihat semakin memperihatinkan.

"Pulanglah, Yukio. Kau bisa menyerahkan laporanmu lusa," ucap Takeuchi pada akhirnya, suaranya terdengar melembut. "Untuk kasus yang Imayoshi berikan padamu, aku akan meminta Moriyama yang menggantikanmu."

Kedua mata Kasamatsu membola, ia menatap tak percaya pada atasannya.

"Apakah terlalu banyak minum kopi bisa membuat seseorang berhalusinasi?"

Takeuchi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," ucapnya seraya berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju pintu namun menghentikan langkahnya ketika hampir melewati ambang pintu hanya untuk berucap, "Kau tahu, aku rasa hatimu semakin melembut sejak kau menikah, Takeuchi-san. Aku harus berterima kasih pada istrimu setelah ini," ucapnya seraya tersenyum kecil, segera pergi sebelum Takeuchi dapat kembali meneriakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kasamatsu Yukio merupakan salah satu polisi senior berpangkat sersan di kantor kepolisian Kanagawa. Ia yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 35 pada musim gugur tahun ini merasa jika tubuhnya mulai memberikan tanda-tanda jika ia sudah bukan sosok muda dari 12 tahun yang lalu. Mengingat hal itu Kasamatsu tertawa seraya memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa menyiksa.

"Dan sakit kepala ini membuatnya semakin parah," tawanya getir.

Kasamatsu mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju parkiran. Ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bertemu dengan tempat tidur empuknya yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama hampir dua minggu ini—belakangan ia akan tidur di kantung tidur atau sofa kecil yang ada di kantor dan itu membuat pinggangnya terasa mengerikan. Dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyalakan mesin mobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman dengan asal-asalan, hampir melajukan mobilnya jika sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi.

"Kasamatsucchi!"

Kasamatsu kenal suara itu. Suara seorang detektif muda yang baru diangkat beberapa bulan lalu, detektif yang selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mengobrol dengannya sejak keberhasilan dua kasus yang mereka tangani. Ia pun menatap malas wajah dengan senyuman tolol khas anak muda itu dari dalam kaca mobilnya, sama sekali tak berniat menurunkannya.

**TOK**

**TOK**

"_Ano_, Kasamatsucchi, bisakah kau menurunkan kaca mobilmu?"

Kaca mobil diturunkan setengah oleh si pemilik, menatap jengah pada si detektif.

"Ada apa?"

Si detektif tertawa, sedikit menekuk lututnya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan kaca mobil milik Kasamatsu.

"Aku melihatmu pergi dengan terburu-buru dari ruangan Takeuchi-san. Aku mendengar darinya jika kau sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sopirmu dan mengantarkanmu pulang-ssu!"

Kasamatsu menatap tak percaya pada pemuda di hadapannya, "Aku sudah bisa menyetir jauh sebelum kau bisa membuka pintu mobil untuk dirimu sendiri dan aku tahu kau hanya ingin kabur dari pekerjaanmu di kantor bukan, Detektif Kise Ryota?"

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau mahir menyetir mobil Kasamatsu-_senpai_, tapi dengan kondisimu sekarang, aku tak ingin kau harus masuk ke dalam salah satu berkas yang harus aku tangani," ucapnya dengan nada bicara serius, sebelah tangannya kini terlihat telah membuka kunci pada pintu mobil milik Kasamatsu. "Dan ya, aku belum sarapan pagi ini, sebentar lagi jam makan siang jadi ayo makan bersama. Oh, dan karena aku yang mengajak, maka aku akan mentraktir _senpai_-ssu!" ucapnya lagi, kini suaranya terdengar riang seperti biasanya.

Kasamatsu menatap pemuda pirang itu sejenak, mengehela napas singkat sebelum akhirnya mengalah. Ia sedang tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk berdebat dengan kouhainya yang sangat suka berbicara itu, memilih berpindah ke kursi sebelah dan membiarkan Kise duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Jangan lupa sabuk pengamanmu-ssu~" ucapnya seraya melirik kearah Kasamatsu, memastikan ia telah mengenakan sabuk pengaman dengan benar. Setelahnya ia langsung mengemudikan _sedan_ berwarna _platinum_ itu, melaju membelah jalanan ramai kota Yokohama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan memesan kopi hitam tanpa gula dan berikan aku dua donat kentang," ucapnya setelah membolak-balik buku menu yang diberikan oleh seorang pelayan padanya, menyerahkannya kembali saat si pelayan sudah selesai mencatat pesanannya.

Alis Kise bertautan, menatap tidak suka pada kebiasaan minum kopi _senpai_ di hadapannya ini.

"Ganti kopi hitam dengan kopi _barley_. Dan untuk makanan, ganti dengan _oatmeal_ buah-buahan dengan sirup _maple_."

Si pelayan terlihat bingung, namun akhirnya menurut ketika melihat Kise memberikan tatapan penuh kekesalan padanya, segera pergi setelah Kise mengembalikan buku menu dengan sedikit kasar.

Kini giliran alis Kasamatsu yang bertautan, "Oi, Kise! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengganti pesananku!"

"Aku yang membayar jadi aku bisa melakukannya."

"Ya Tuhan, kepalaku sakit sejak semalam dan kau membuatnya bertambah parah dengan mengatur makanan yang akan aku makan seperti ibuku!" Kasamatsu berteriak, cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa pelanggan dan pelayan di sana mengalihkan perhatian kepada mereka.

Kise terlihat tenang, ia sudah terbiasa dengan senpainya yang terkadang meledak-ledak ini.

"Meminum terlalu banyak kopi akan memperparah kondisi sakit kepalamu, _senpai_. Terutama kopi dengan kafein yang cukup tinggi. Perutmu juga dalam keadaan kosong bukan? Jadi kopi hitam bukan pilihan yang baik-ssu. Maka dari itu aku memesankan kopi barley untukmu yang pada dasarnya bukanlah kopi, tapi rasanya cukup mirip dan kabar baiknya ini minuman tanpa kafein jadi akan membantu mengurangi sakit pada kepalamu."

Kasamatsu menatap lurus pada Kise, tak berminat membalasnya. Ia pun memilih diam, menunggu hingga pesanan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk," komentar Kasamatsu seraya menghabiskan kopi _barley_ miliknya. "Dan...kepalaku juga sudah lebih baik," tambahnya, meskipun dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan.

Kise tersenyum puas, ikut menghabiskan minuman pesanannya.

"Mulai sekarang aku sarankan untuk mengurangi kopi hitam dan mengimbanginya dengan kopi _barley_. Tak ada yang salah dengan minum kopi hitam, hanya saja kau terlalu sering melakukannya, Kasamatsucchi. Bahkan ketika kau tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya-ssu."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti ibuku dan ayo antarkan aku pulang. Aku masih memerlukan tidurku."

Satu tawa terdengar dari mulut Kise, berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar pesanan mereka, kemudian berlari kecil bermaksud menyusul Kasamatsu yang telah lebih dulu berada di dalam mobil. Kise pun segera menyalakan mesin mobil, kembali mengemudikannya menuju apartemen milik Kasamatsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang dari kafe, Kasamatsu benar-benar tertidur dengan pulas hingga keesokan harinya. Bahkan sakit kepalanya hilang sepenuhnya dan tubuhnya menjadi segar. _Well_, mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada _kouhai_nya yang kelewat perhatian itu atas kopi _barley_nya.

**~Fin~**

**A/N: Hai~ Saya kembali lagi membawa sebuah tulisan abal-abal nan absurd untuk kalian semuaaa**

**Setelah sekian lama tidak membuat fanfiksi di fandom KnB, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengedit cerita pendek aka tugas cerpen dari dosen saya menjadi fanfiksi KiKasa—itulah kenapa sama sekali tidak ada adegan ciuman di sini lol.**

**Dan sebenarnya ini cuma sebagai penghibur saya dikala jenuh memikirkan judul skripsi saya yang tak kunjung muncul;kalau judul fanfiksi mungkin akan lebih cepat selesainya :'3**

_**Last**_**, saya berharap dapat mendapat masukan dan komentar positif dari readers sekalian. Dan terima kasih atas dukungan para readers selama ini, entah di FFN maupun di akun sebelah~ **


End file.
